Prequel to The Angel Experiment
by MaximumTwilightRider
Summary: This is a prequel to the first MaximumRide book. The flock busts out of the school and go to live with Jeb in the colorado mountains. My first fan fiction. Wish me luck. Hope I got the rating right, but I probably went a little bit too high.


**This is a story invented by SanraitaFang and rewritten by me. SanraitaFang and I are friends and I did not steal it from her I got her permission. She is sitting next to me as I type this. It is basically a prequel for the first book, with some things from later books added in, like Max's Voice. And they all have their regular ages from the current books because I was too lazy to figure out what their ages would be or to ask the math wiz sitting next to me. It's also my first story; wish me luck. I just made a typo and wrote whish and SanraitaFang laughed at me and made whooshing noises and then I jumped up and said "Whoosh!" really loud. We were attacking each other before and she thought I was gonna hit her so she raised her arms up to protect herself, and whacked one of them on the computer desk. Darn those reflexes, eh SanraitaFang? She's glaring at me. **_**Anyway,**_** here is my first ever fanfiction.**

For those who think life is all roses and gumdrops, stop reading now. I am a living exception to that idiotic rule. I am an experiment in lab being _experimented on by scientists._ See, the thing is, not all people in the world know that taking a child from their mother and changing said child's DNA is a bad thing to do. That's what happened to me. My name is Max. Short for Maximum. Maximum Ride. The scientists, who me and my flock (you'll get why I call my family my flock in a second) call whitecoats, took us and changed our DNA. The result was 6 kids who were only 98% human. The last 2% had a surprisingly large effect. It was bird DNA. We have wings. Told you it had a big effect.

The other kids in my flock are Fang, who is 14 like me, Iggy, also 14, Nudge, 11, Gazzy, short for Gasman, _very_ self-explanatory name, he's 8, and Angel, the youngest of us, at 6 years old. Angel has a unique gift. She can read and send thoughts to other people's minds. The whitecoats, thankfully, don't know this.

There is one other human hybrid that has survived past infancy. They are called Erasers. Part human, part wolf. They are basically the guard dogs of the School. They have been trained to kill, hurt, and injure anyone who tries to enter or escape without permission.

I was awakened from my own little thoughts by footsteps in the hall outside the room they keep us in. By the way, we're kept in dog cages, happy thoughts, hey? The door opened and a whitecoat walked in. He rattled the doors of the other's cages, waking them up with a start.

"Okay, get up, get up. Experiment time! Come on, look happy! We're only going to torture you painfully!" he said sarcastically_** (Sanraita wrote that part. If anyone knows of a way to torture someone that isn't painful, please tell me)**_. The whitecoats find their work entertaining, for some strange, unearthly reason.

I growled and snarled as the whitecoat came towards me. His face betrayed a hint of fear, good. Around here, we take what fun we can get, we also try to be as difficult as possible, to show them that recombinant life-forms don't just do what they say because they say to do it. Jeez, these whitecoats were stupid if they thought _I _was going to listen to _them_. Sheesh.

After that, it was a normal day. I'll spare you the details; they'd send most people running for cover. That night I was curled into a ball, conserving as much body heat as possible, the whitecoats don't exactly provide us with blankets, when I heard a noise. Noises are quite usual around the School, so I didn't fret much about it. After all, you hear all sorts of night time noises around here, screaming, growling, snarling, barking, the odd time you might actually hear the slow, rhythmic sound of a sleeping person's breathing. Or, so rarely, maybe even _laughing_. Yeah, laughing was pretty unheard of to six bird kids. So since I wasn't paying attention to the noise, it was a pretty big surprise when one of the whitecoats came in. They rarely came to our room at night. Practically never. This was one of the few whitecoats whose names we knew. His name was Jeb, and he had the closest any of them had to a heart. It may even be possible that he has a sliver of _kindness,_ of all things. I stiffened and glared at him. Just because he _might _be kind, doesn't mean I like him.

_Careful, Maximum. He's here to help you. _The Voice chimed in.

Well, the Voice had usually been right before, even if the reasons were never clear. I guess I would have to listen, otherwise it would just keep pestering me until I did.

Jeb walked over to my cage. "Max, I am here to help you. I have a house in the Colorado Mountains that is hidden and very hard to get to. I really wish that you will take me up on my offer. If you do, I will come get you at around 3:00 in the morning. Get a good sleep. And review your fighting basics. Don't think I haven't seen you watching the Erasers in the training grounds."

I was silent for the whole thing. My world had just been flipped inside-out, upside-down, and backwards. I mean, Jeb was a _whitecoat_! He wasn't supposed to be helping us! Was this a trick? Should I trust him?

I had been silent a second too long. Jeb got up and walked through the door. I would have a lot of time to think about this. If he was tricking us, I knew the flock could punch his lights out in a bout 7 seconds. I guess that would be kinda fun. I decided to take him up on his offer.

That night, I was woken up suddenly from an uncomfortably stiff, cramped sleep. Jeb was here. He was giving everyone's cage a quick shake. I realized that it was their feral growls towards him that had woken me._** (Know what's funny? My computer's keyboard has more or less rough keys, but on some of the more used keys, like the space bar, there is a spot that is worn completely smooth. It is hilarious!)**_ Jeb saw that I was awake, and went through everyone's cages again, this time unlocking them. When he got to mine, I jumped out, and, facing him, said, "If this is a trick, you are a dead man."

"I swear that this is not a trick," he said. Like that meant anything.

Jeb walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. I motioned at my incredulous flock to follow. They obeyed without question. I love them.

Jeb walked down the hall. He turned right twice, turned left, went through a door, past a left turn, and stopped at another set of doors. "This is the exit," he told us, "As soon as I open the door, the alarms will go off, and erasers will come. Be ready. You will fly north for about eight hours. I will be come to the house as soon as I can. My car will be a beige Honda, very rusty."_** (Hey, want to know a secret? That's not Jeb's car. It's mine. Didn't feel like being original)**_

"Okay," I said, "Open the door."

Jeb reached out and opened the door. Immediately, an alarm sounded and a recorded female voice started to say, "Breakout in progress, south exit."

Jeb shooed us out the door, telling us to fly over the School and to the north. We immediately took off, glad for the chance to stretch our stiff wings. After a few seconds we were over top of the building and listening to Jeb saying to the other whitecoats, "They went that way! Hurry and you can catch them; they just disappeared behind that big rock!"

He sounded so honest, I couldn't imagine the idiotic whitecoats thinking he was lying.

The flock silently flew over the School, checking over their shoulders every five seconds. No one seemed to be noticing us, but I didn't buy that for a second. The whitecoats were bound to be watching through other windows. As we came over the top of the School, I saw that I was right. A whitecoat stood near an open window, night vision goggles on his head, and rifle in his hand. As he saw us, he open fired. "Barrel role, split up!" I yelled at the flock.

They immediately followed my directions. I gasped in pain as a bullet skimmed my leg, leaving a shallow cut. After less than ten seconds, we were out of firing range, gliding over the desert. We kept on this way for several hours, watching the ground below us slowly turn to grass, then forest, hills, and finally mountains. Following the mountain range, which the Voice told me were the Colorados, we eventually came to a small house. We landed, taking in the small wood cottage. It was beautiful. It was also hidden well enough that no one would notice it unless they were deliberately searching for it, and even then they would have a hard time.

We walked in and looked around. There was a bathroom, and enough bedrooms for all of the flock, plus Jeb. There was a kitchen/dining room as well. Without a word, we each claimed a room and went to bed, waiting impatiently for morning.

In the morning we were awoken by the engine of a small car. Jeb had come to the house! I trusted him now without a doubt.

Iggy made us all omelettes for breakfast, and we spent the day happily. As we did many other days for over four years.

One day, Jeb went to town for groceries, but never came back. We waited forever. Eventually, we had to accept the fact that he wasn't coming home. We cared for ourselves from that point on, because life goes on.

Then, after two more years, my Voice decided to speak up. _Time to get to work Max._

**Well, that was my first ever in my whole life fan fiction. Thank-you, Thank-you. Please hold your applause. I really hope that lots of people say nice things about my story (hint, hint). I am very pleased with myself.**

**If anyone has more ideas for a story that might last longer than just one chapter, please tell me; that is, if you don't mind me stealing the idea. Because we **_**all**_** know that I can write stories better than**_** anyone**_** on this planet. Right? I love sarcasm.**

** _SEND REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!!!!!!!_**

**_OR ELSE _**

* * *

BAD AND EVIL THINGS WILL HAPPEN


End file.
